pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The Achievements System and Ages
Ok, let me first note that I'm not going to do anything to the achievements poll until it either its all in Yes or all in No. I will not wave this rule under any circumstances until we are done here! Now let's get started! It seems that we are split about the achievements poll and the ages poll. I am going to suggest something to encourage some of the votes changed. Relax, it doesn't involve hacking or leg breaking. Basically just some changes to appease the parties of yes, no, and hell no. I'll start with the achievements. It seems that the biggest problem that people have with this is the abuse of this system for virtual rewards. I'm thinking that we can do something like a trial period, let's say 30 days. If anyone breaks any of the rules, listed below, we would have for this then we ask to get it removed and never bring it up until it is forced upon every wiki. The rules would be: *No boosting edits! That means you can't do something like add a period, then remove it, then add it again, and so on. You would get a warning the first time this happens, it could have been just an accident, but it you do it again you get banned. No exceptions, no notifications, it just happens and you can't contest it. This applies for all of the rules by the way. *You can't make fun of other users for having less/more editpoints. After all, they are just virtual numbers, they don't actually exist and they never did. There could be more to this list, but I can't think of any more now. As for the ages, well all I could think of would moving the age up to 18 instead of 16. At 18 you are considered to be an adult(at least in the US anyway) and are able to do more things like legally giving out your full name to anyone, smoking tobacco, and going to actual jail. Also there's the fact that very few of the users here could be 18 or above, meaning there are at least a year or two from most users reaching this age. And hopefully most users would have forgotten about this place in that time, or this wiki has died by then. Making it a mostly useless rule, but it could be useful if it ever has to come in effect. :If you are so sure no one would have to tell their age because of the exception, than just make the policy 100% optional. --Yoshord 03:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok fine then, it was actually just a filler poll anyway, gotta make it seem like everyone's opinion actually counts. So what about what I said about how we'll make the Achievements implementation please everyone? Would that make it ok now Yoshord? :::I already voted yes on that one. --Yoshord 21:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok thanks! I kinda forgot to look at the polls until I had already posted that, and I don't like having to make a negligible edit that's not a response to something on a non-article page. Then all we need to do is convince Game, and that's going to be hard. ::::::Convince me on what? The age thing, I think, should be optional. -- :::::::Yeah sorry about not replying earlier, it was a crazy weekend. Ok then, Game, I was going to convince you to vote yes for Achievements by combining what we currently have making it safe with what you would want to make it better. I mean, a 30-Day trial to work out the kinks would work, provided we can remove the Achievements system at any time. And the age thing, yeah since changing anything inside the tags wipes the votes we can just change it should be option for 16 and under to completely optional for counting purposes, since it seems that that's what people want. :::::::Ok, Sir Pikmin, I already tried the achievements system on Spectrobes Fanon, and it seems it won't harm the current one we have. In fact, I think we should have both up and running! ::::::::Yeah, I guess we can do that soon. I want to make sure that people know what we are going to do with the Achievements, so I'll change the Site-notice to link here to let people know. I'll ask to get it installed on Wednesday as soon as I turn my computer on, but not a moment before. I want it to be me who does it because of the Head Admin stuff and I don't want to be surprised with any things. Ok people, it's going to be installed soon. I just need to ask some questions to the Wikia staff about it and then we should have it soon. The blog posting achievements are still there despite blogging being disabled on this Wiki. --Yoshord 00:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :We should be able to remove them once the extension is installed. If not, we can hide them so far down in Wiki coding that no God could help them. ::By "Once the extension is installed", you mean an hour ago, right? ::Each badge doesn't have its own id, only a shared class, which will make hiding an individual one harder. --Yoshord 01:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just came on. I didn't know they installed it so fast until after I edited this page last, when a badge pop-up happened. I'm not completely sure on this, but we could possibly maybe move the order the badges' classes appear. This would mean we could possibly hide the blogs achievements all the way at the bottom. Or we could re-enable blogs, but I'm not sure that people would want that. There was only one person that voted to keep them last time I checked, and I now it wasn't one of the admins or a currently active user. :::Aside:I'm going to make a new topic to help with the naming of the badges in a bit, since I suck at naming.